Cysteamine and its acid addition salts has been described to have various effects in rodents, including a depressing effect on somatostatin secretion. It has been used in anti-seborrheic preparations in humans.
As far as we are aware, the only description in the prior art of the use of cysteamine in monogastric animals is the application of the compound as the hydrochloride to mature chickens to increase meat tenderness by increasing intramuscular collagen, S. Sekoguchi et al., Poultry Science, 58 1213 (1979).